Snatching a Husband
by Lucicelo
Summary: Tsuzuki Asato's usual saving people complex earned him a rich husband.


_**A/N: I had a sudden interest in writing a tsusoka fic and ended up with this oneshot. It takes place in the meiji era, but the marriages happen through hunting in different times of the year. Tsuzuki is yanked into Kurosaki manor where Hisoka declares him as his husband. Fun times. **_

_**-Lucicelo **_

* * *

Patting his satisfied stomach with a cat-like grin, Tsuzuki walked through the empty streets. He regretted having spent a good chunk of his check on a lavish dinner, but he went through a harsh week at his different jobs. Besides, Ruka sent him money every month to help him during his rough patches. Once she got married to Tatsumi Seiichiro, she asked him to move in, but he denied her request. He didn't want to inconvenience his brother-in-law through living in his home. Although, Tatsumi insisted on getting him a better home in a different district.

With having Tatsumi as a brother-in-law, Tatsumi helped him get better jobs to replace the ones that paid him far less than normal. At first, Tsuzuki thought it was charity, but Tatsumi whacked his arm for the assumption. Tatsumi cared for him just as much as Ruka. He loved them both before the marriage and it didn't change when the marriage took place.

Whenever possible, Tsuzuki visited Ruka in her new home. She appeared well taken care of and wore new quality kimonos. Most important, she have the old stress lines on her face. Before Ruka got married into a good family, she thought about his wellbeing all the time. She worked long hours to provide for him and persisted even when he began earning his keep.

In his own way, he convinced her to accept Tatsumi because other men would have snatched her up instead of _asking_ for her hand. Tatsumi got to know her years before using a hunting day to marry her.

To the Tsuzuki siblings relief, Tatsumi's family didn't make a spectacle of his new commoner wife because his father was a _merchant_. Tatsumi Mei begged Yamato Jiro to marry her to prevent a hunting marriage to an abusive nobleman. The Tatsumi family relented due to Mei having lost her virtue to her husband and getting pregnant with her heir all in one night. Besides, they despised the nobleman in question and shrugged their shoulders at their _rebellious_ daughter.

Tsuzuki hoped to hear about a nephew or niece in the near future. Seeing Tatsumi nervous around children always made him snicker.

Overhearing a fight up ahead made Tsuzuki weary in continuing on his path. His luck in averting confrontation tended to not go in his favor. He ended up in different fights because someone wanted to prove their manliness or his helping people complex kicked in. When he got closer to the fighting people, he saw a larger man tryin to overpower a young man.

The larger man slammed the younger man onto the wall and got into his face. From his distance, he heard none of the words, but he felt the intent in the tone. He couldn't see the young man's face, but he suspected absolute fear.

"Hey!" Tsuzuki ran forward and yanked the guy off of the boy. "This boy doesn't want to go with you. What's _wrong_ with you?"

The kidnapper turned to him and punched his face. "He's fair game. Stay out of it."

Tsuzuki touched the side of his mouth and noticed the blood on his fingertips. He saw red. As he readied himself to kick the guy's ass, a fist slammed onto the kidnapper's face. Looking toward the _weak _boy, he began pounding on the guy's face without mercy. After a good punches, the kidnapper fell back onto the floor in a heap.

Stunned, Tsuzuki watched the young man take a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped down his hands. The look of disgust made Tsuzuki want to keel over laughing.

Tsuzuki coughed out loud to get his attention. "Are you alright?"

When the young man looked up, Tsuzuki looked into bright green eyes. "Yes. Thank you for distracting this _filth_."

"I'm Tsuzuki Asato." Tsuzuki bowed to the young man.

"Kurosaki Hisoka." Hisoka stepped on the would be kidnapper and grabbed Tsuzuki's hand. "Follow me."

Tsuzuki almost tripped on his feet as Hisoka tugged him along. "Where are we going?"

"Home. I have to tend to that cut." Hisoka informed him as he kept on walking with determination.

"It's just a bruise, don't worry about it." Tsuzuki insisted.

Hisoka looked over his shoulder and glared at Tsuzuki. "Are you doubting my sincerity in thanking you? That insufferable fool caught me by surprise and dragged me out of my home. I would have rather committed seppuku than become the husband of some upstart who managed to _charm_ my father. Like that did him any favors in getting my attention."

Tsuzuki shivered from the intensity of the glare. "_Husband_?"

Hisoka checked over Tsuzuki for lies and was surprised to see confusion. "Don't you know what today is?" Tsuzuki shook his head. "It's hunting day. That's why the streets are _empty_. Not that it stops people, they'll trespass homes to get an unmarried bride or husband."

Tsuzuki's jaw dropped. "No wonder the waiter at the restaurant was the married owner's wife! The usual waitress is unmarried and would have been snatched off the street."

Hisoka tightened his grip on Tsuzuki's wrist. "Which is why I'm taking you home. You're to become my _husband_."

"M-Me?" Tsuzuki pointed to himself. "I'm a nobody! I haven't even thought of marriage."

Hisoka's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Then, you're in luck. I need a husband to anger my sire and you just so happened to save me. Are you going to fight me on it or not?"

* * *

Hisoka used Tsuzuki's confusion to resume dragging him home. Once Tsuzuki crossed the doors of his home, bathed, and wore the Kurosaki family crest, they were married. It became solidified once Tsuzuki's name was added onto the Kurosaki registry. Sex wasn't a requirement, but it proved seriousness in joining into the new family. Not that he would force Tsuzuki into the bedding portion, they had time to get to know one another before this step.

When they passed through the side gate, Hisoka noticed Tsuzuki's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets at the sight of the large manor home. As one who grew up in splendor, he saw it as normal, nothing too exciting to gawk at. His spouse would learn to appreciate the finer things in time.

"Young master!" Miya appeared at one of the side doors of the manor with a set of laundry in her arms. "You've returned. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is today?"

Hisoka nodded to Miya and held up the calloused hand of his new husband. "I'm married now."

Miya's covered her mouth with her hand before she turned her attention onto the tall handsome man beside Hisoka. Aesthetically speaking, he crossed off the many specifications of her list of a handsome man. The kind amethyst eyes stuck out to her. He didn't appear obnoxious or privileged like the _visitors_ of that week.

She uttered out. "M-Married?"

Hisoka assured her. "He will become Kurosaki Asato by morning."

Miya sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Tsuzuki tried not to become offended at her relief, but he understood. Hisoka would have lost _everything_ had he not _snatched_ him up from the street. Just one look at the exterior proved Hisoka's wealth without him having to explain himself. His new home, as basic as it appeared, didn't suit a young man who lived in riches his whole life.

Hisoka informed her. "Have the bath prepared for my spouse and a snack for my meeting with the lord and lady. I prefer my usual blend of tea, Miya."

Miya bowed with a beaming smile. "Of course!" She turned away and hurried down the hall.

Hisoka tugged Tsuzuki along toward a different hallway. "This way, none of _my guests_ will see you."

Tsuzuki was a bit hurt at Hisoka hiding him from everyone. "Guests?"

Hisoka sneered in distaste. "_Marriage prospect_s. They'll be gone in the morning I assure you."

* * *

Tsuzuki became uncomfortable when he entered the bathroom. Looking at the expensive wood used for the drum tub, he knew for a fact that his salary wouldn't cover a good chunk of the wood. He saw an assortment of soaps and oils on a wooden counter near the tub. Right next to the soap, there were rags used to scrub the body, and towels for drying the body. There was even a small stool used for sitting on to wash off the grime of the day before soaking.

Turning to Hisoka, he saw him reach around him and grab some oils. Hisoka opened one and poured some on the water. It smelled _amazing_. Tsuzuki already saw himself sinking into the water and relaxing the night away.

"Hisoka?"

"Hmm?" Hisoka placed the oil back in its place and looked up at him. "Something wrong?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." Hisoka patted Tsuzuki's shoulders and informed him. "Bathe. I'll put your clothes on a basket outside of this room." Hisoka closed the door behind him when he left, leaving Tsuzuki to his thoughts.

Tsuzuki worried his lower lip as he peeked at the steaming hot tub. The whole process of boiling his own water for bathing made soaking in a tub a privilege. He didn't do it often. Sure, he bathed in his brother-in-law's home, but he tried not to take advantage of the gesture. Ruka and Tatsumi didn't mind, but he felt bad having to ask someone to heat the water up for him.

Removing his yukata, he folded it up and set it on the floor. Once he slipped off his fundoshi, he shivered from the cold coming from the small window. Crouching on the stool, he grabbed the bowl and poured water onto himself. When he drenched himself well with water, he grabbed one of the soaps and lathered one of the scraps of linen. He scrubbed every single body part, but not hard enough to cause his skin to turn red.

Once he finished, he dumped water onto himself before he got up from the stool. He hooked a leg over the tub and stood in the middle of the water. Looking toward the window, he saw multiple servants run around in a frenzy. He tried to see what they were doing, but the darkness of the late afternoon made it impossible for him to see any faces.

Tsuzuki turned away from the small window and slunk onto the hot water. Pulling his knees to his chest, he thought he acted out a dream and he'd wake up soon. There was no way a nobleman's son just snatched him from the street for marriage. Still, he let himself get dragged away from the streets and agreed to what Hisoka told him to do.

All he could do was reveal his poor status and see if Hisoka _still_ wanted to marry him.

* * *

Ignoring the fluttering lashes of the women and the pompous swagger of the men, Hisoka hurried to his room to find something suitable for Tsuzuki to wear. Good thing he had bigger clothes that would almost fit his spouse. Wanting to grow into a larger body, he ordered clothes customized to when he grew older. At eighteen years old, he hit a slight growth spurt, but he saw himself bulking up in the near future.

When he made it into his old room, he went to his closet and went through his clothing. He located the wrapped up clothing and looked through them to pick a yukata. He grabbed a dark red color yukata with some striped running through the fabric and a brown sash. He counted three more outfits that might fit his spouse while his tailor prepared him new clothes.

Closing his closet, he left his room with the clothes in his arms and managed to avoid his _guests_.

Standing in front of the door, Hisoka knocked on the wood. "Tsuzuki? Are you done bathing?"

Tsuzuki's muffled voice was heard through the door. "Yes."

Hisoka informed him. "I have the clothes with me, so-"

Tsuzuki slammed the door open, exposing his naked form to Hisoka's eyes. Hisoka went bright red at seeing his spouse without a towel on. He shoved the clothes into Tsuzuki's arms and pushed him back into the room. He closed the door and pushed his back against the door. As mortification set in, he covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry!" Tsuzuki exclaimed from the inside and wasted no time in getting dressed. He opened the door and sheepishly smiled. "Again, sorry. I wasn't thinking before I opened the door." Tsuzuki used his towel to dry off his hair.

"Clearly." Hisoka peeked in between his fingers. "If you're almost done, we have to go to the entertainment area for our snack."

"I-I..." Tsuzuki panicked. "I'm not nobility! I'm a poor man and I don't have anything to offer you." He grabbed Hisoka's shoulders and explained. "I work different jobs to make ends meet. I don't have a good last name to extend to you. I can sneak out tonight and you can find yourself a better husband or wife. You have options!"

A moment passed before Hisoka stated. "You're perfect."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Sitting on his own comfortable pillow, Tsuzuki stared down at the tray of snacks that Miya set down for him. She smiled at him when she welcomed him officially into Kurosaki manor. Leaving the room a few more times, she brought in two more trays of food that she placed across from them. Also, she placed a tray which contained a tea pot and different mugs. She turned to Hisoka and he nodded to her before left the room.

Hisoka took out two cups from the pile and placed them onto wooden coasters. He poured himself a cup of tea before he poured Tsuzuki's cup.

Tsuzuki looked at the extra set of trays and commented. "Um...is someone else joining us?"

"Nagare and Rui shall accompany us in this snack time." Hisoka slid the wooden coaster toward him. "I'm certain that the staff has spread the news of my picking a spouse."

Tsuzuki sighed. "Hisoka, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Nagare can't do _anything_. I'm merely extending a courtesy before I take my spot as the head of this family. He played the game of bringing spoiled brats into this manor home to sway my thinking of picking my spouse." Hisoka's lips quirked into a smirk. "Besides, he wanted me to get married so he can retire. He can't complain."

Tsuzuki noticed how Hisoka called his parents by their first names. How odd. Feeling daring, he questioned his new spouse. "You don't call them mom and dad?"

"No." Hisoka scoffed. "They lost the privilege of being called parents years ago." He lifted his cup of tea and slurped. "Do not worry about Nagare, he will not object for long. He's badgered me on marrying a spouse since I turned sixteen and doesn't care about gender. On the basis of an heir, I can always find a suitable surrogate for our child."

"But, I'm _poor_." Tsuzuki said. "There is no way your father will approve."

Hisoka tried not to puff out his chest in smugness over his plan. He wanted to send Nagare away with ire and resignation in his soul. As the new master, his newfound power gave him the ability to uphold his own way of life. Once he finished with Nagare and Rui, he will inform the staff to dismiss the bratty men and women from _his_ home in the morning.

"_Exactly_."

The sliding door from the opposite side of the room opened to reveal a gorgeous couple to Tsuzuki's view. The woman's dark curls were pinned back in a beautiful style. She had minimal makeup to accentuate her features and her kimono showed her slim form. She walked in with grace and silence. Once she stood before her spot, she smoothed down her kimono and laid her hands daintily on her lap.

Following after the woman, an older version of Hisoka went to his spot. Tsuzuki noticed slight differences between father and son. From the color of their eyes, to the shape of their faces, Hisoka showed no facial birthmarks. Had no one looked at them close enough, they would assume Hisoka inherited _all_ the features from one parent.

Tsuzuki slightly jumped at the sharp glare Nagare sent him before he kneeled down. Hisoka moved the teapot toward Nagare, not even giving him the courtesy of pouiring his tea for him. Nagare and Hisoka shared a grimace before Nagare poured his tea.

Nagare lifted up his cup and slurped the liquid. His eyebrows furrowed at the different blend used in the tea. A blend Hisoka tended to commission at the tea house. An earthier blend with a crisp aftertaste. A vast difference from his own spicier mix. Still, he didn't voice his annoyance of going to bed without drinking his own blend.

Hisoka broke the silence when he declared. "The man beside me is Kurosaki Asato. My _husband_."

Nagare slammed his cup onto the tray, creating the loud effect he desired. "I _don't_ approve."

Hisoka ate a bite of his snack. "He has bathed and tossed away his old clothing. He has accepted _my_ last name. Face the facts, Kurosaki Asato is my _husband_. He just has to sign the papers and have his name added to the family registry."

Tsuzuki slurped down his tea, trying hard not to make himself known to his new father-in-law. He had never sat through witnessing such hostility between father and son. From the well placed words to the glares, Hisoka and Nagare didn't _raise_ their voices at each other. The atmosphere of the dining room made it impossible for him to nibble on the food left for him.

Too bad.

It all looked so _delicious_.

He shared eye contact with his new mother-in-law who sipped a saucer of sake. Checking out her tray, he saw a large bottle of sake overtaking the space of her snacks. Those snacks remained untouched as she served herself another cup. Throughout the whole time, she didn't break eye contact with him.

"You had plenty of _suitable_ women and men walking through these halls to choose from." Nagare snapped.

"Their arrival to _this_ particular week was _so_ convenient." Hisoka shot back. "None of them suited _my_ taste."

Nagare pointed to Tsuzuki. "And this stranger _is_ your _taste?"_

Hisoka nodded his head. "I like his eyes."

Tsuzuki blushed at the compliment. For the most part of his life, many people tended to dismiss his eyes. Calling them demonic or even a mutation. The foreigners who began walking through Japan on business or visitation, got the awe of the public because of their blue eyes. Those had the public opinion of _approval_.

He met Hisoka hours ago and already found ways to compliment him.

Nagare breathed through his nose to control himself. "I have not had the privilege of meeting your husband's family in _our_ circles."

"Of course you don't know his family, he's a _commoner_."

Rui rolled her eyes in a discreet manner and downed her saucer of sake. As a nobleman's wife, she learned to tune out certain commentary to her soothe her boredom. Half the time, the guests spoke of ridiculous topics where she nodded or agreed with her husband's point of view. A ridiculous cycle that kept her in her own hobbies in order to stay away from her husband.

Having witnessed enough fights between her husband and son, she saw this rebellion coming _years_ ago. Nagare demanding their son to hunt for a suitable spouse, doomed Nagare's plans from the start. No noble daughter or son would do. In a perfect world, any of those spoiled kids appeased the Kurosaki family into signing deals.

Hisoka didn't have _any_ desire to please this family.

"He's _what_?!"

Tsuzuki jumped in his spot and winced. "I'm connected to the Tatsumi family through marriage? If that helps?"

Nagare glared at Tsuzuki. "Not even _close_."

Dabbing his mouth with a napkin, Hisoka interjected. "Thank you for accompanying us in this after dinner snack. I will retire to my _new_ bedchambers with my husband. Do not worry, we shall not occupy the master suite until you two have retired." He turned to Tsuzuki with a nod. "Shall we?"

"Uh...yes." Tsuzuki set down his lukewarm tea onto the tray and got up onto his feet. He smiled awkwardly when he bowed to his in laws. Rui addressed him with a nod, Nagare kept glaring at him with distaste.

Hisoka informed his parents. "It would be best if you two retire to the Kurosaki summer home. I will give you a month to gather your belongings and relocate. The summer home will do you all well." He smiled politely. "You have _guided_ me through my new role well enough that I _won't_ ask for help."

* * *

The moment Tsuzuki closed the sliding door shut, Hisoka burst into laughter.

Turning to Hisoka, Tsuzuki's heart pounded at the clarity of Hisoka's laugh. Seeing him so free, so relaxed, the young man's beautiful face became _ethereal_. He never imagined himself marrying someone so handsome and beautiful.

He was so _lucky_.

Hisoka recovered from his laughter and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Ah, Nagare is truly regretting his insistence!" He let out a sigh before removing his outer yukata. "It's time to sleep together."

Tsuzuki piped up. "Isn't it a bit early for us to have sex?"

Hisoka's face went bright red as he tried not to snap at his spouse. He didn't yell at his father in their arguments, he wasn't starting now. "I don't mean _sleeping_ with you." He motioned to the single futons pushed together on the floor. "We are not close enough to go through such a step. The implication is more than enough to tide us over."

Tsuzuki sighed in relief. "Good." He noticed Hisoka's narrowed eyes at his response. "Not to mean I don't want to! We just met today. I really want to get to know you better."

Hisoka rolled his eyes as he went to the left side of the futons on laid down. "You should hurry up, I'm not going to lose warmth because you're taking too long."

Tsuzuki hunched his shoulders in sheepishness and shuffled off his outer yukata. "Heh. You're

Hisoka reached out his hand and held Tsuzuki's hand. "Thank you."

Tsuzuki blushed. "Huh?"

"Thank you for doing this for me." Hisoka held onto Tsuzuki's hand as they looked up at the ceiling. "I will do my best to take care of you."

Tsuzuki turned his head and looked at Hisoka's silhouette. "So...I can eat whatever I want?"

Hisoka snorted. "You can do far more than eat. You have _no_ budget. You're the spouse of the master of a manor home."

"Really?!" Tsuzuki beamed in excitement. "The chefs won't be mad if I ask for seconds? Thirds? From the snacks, I can already tell they are talented and make such tasty food. I mean, nee-san is an _amazing_ cook, but I can tell quality from simple basic food. You see, my neighbor, bless her soul, doesn't really season her food well. I had to smile through my meal because I was broke at the time and-"

Hisoka closed his eyes and listened to his spouse. Tsuzuki became animated from the mere thought of food. It was sort of adorable. With the forethought of Tsuzuki's previous background, it made sense that Tsuzuki valued sustenance over material objects.

In comparison to the rich children in his circles, Tsuzuki already surpassed them without having to try.

**_The end._**


End file.
